1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming device and a method for forming an image, in which image-forming heads are used to form a picture on a recording material, and particularly relates to an image-forming device and a method for forming an image in which a picture is formed on a continuous recording material.
2. Related Art
Image-forming devices for conveying paper, cloth, or another recording material and using image-forming parts of a plurality of colors arranged in parallel in the conveying direction to form an image on the recording material are well known. In such an image-forming device, shifting of the printing position in the conveying direction of the recording material results in color shifting, and therefore the timing of printing between the image-forming parts is controlled. Color shifting is also generated when the recording material meanders in the widthwise direction of the recording material, i.e., the direction perpendicular to the conveying direction of the recording material, while being conveyed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-142632 describes meander correction in a duplex printing device for printing on both sides of paper, cloth, or another webbing material (recording material). Specifically, a first edge guide (meander-correcting mechanism) and a first edge sensor are positioned upstream of a first-surface printing part for printing on one surface of the webbing. The first edge guide is moved and meandering of the webbing is corrected according to the amount of shifting from the target position for the edge of the webbing as detected by the first edge sensor. A second edge guide and a second edge sensor are also positioned downstream of the first-surface printing part. The second edge guide is moved according to the amount of shifting detected by the second edge sensor in the same manner as for the upstream side of the webbing.